


Perfect Match

by CHOISANZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, established woosan/seongjoong/yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOISANZ/pseuds/CHOISANZ
Summary: "I need someone to protect me. Why would you give me that wimpy kid?""Excuse you, Mr. Choi. I may look malnourished but I know how to protect someone.""Oh really? With what? Your dry humor?""You'll see."Where Choi Jongho, a young bachelor who is in need of a bodyguard because of a threat to his life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Work Hard, Drink Harder

1

"We'll get back to you, Mr. Kang." It was another failed attempt in finding a job for Kang Yeosang. He didn't expect that finding a stable job would be this hard. He's a fresh graduate and is in big need of a job. (Clearly, he wouldn't be getting anytime soon). He bumped his head to his study table and ruffled his hair, frustrated.

'How do I pay my rents now?' His rent is due next week and clearly, he isn't making a progress in finding a job. He considered doing tutors but to his dismay, it doesn't make much. He tried having several jobs at a time but, his body was the one to give out first. 

'This is Wooyoung's fault. If he hadn't moved out with his boyfriend, we would've been sharing the rent!' Yeosang whined in frustration and sobbed. All these failed attempts are making him break down. He'll be homeless in a week and his mother's hospital bills are due the week after. He sighed in frustration and continued to search for stable and high paying jobs.

Kang Yeosang is an Education Major and he graduated early this year. It wouldn't be so hard for him to search for jobs if not for his own tight schedule because he needs to take care of his mom. His father, due to old age, cannot work anymore, while his siblings have their own families to feed. Yeosang was a great student, a bright one at that. He doesn't go to clubs, doesn't get in trouble. He is your perfect student and the perfect son anyone could ask for. But, he never expected that all of the hard work would be done by him alone. He was frustated and he was close to giving up. As he continued to mope on his desk his doorbell rang loudly. 

9:34 P.M. the clock read. 'Who even goes to somebody else's house at this time?' Yeosang groaned and stood up. He shouted a soft 'Who is it?' and looked through the peephole.

'Wooyoung? And San?! What are they doing here?!' Yeosang opened the door and the couple went in without greeting Yeosang. 

"Guys, what is up? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour? I'm supposed to sleep!" Yeosang complained and sat at the sofa. Wooyoung was busy fixing the plastic bags that he brought while San threw himself onto Yeosang's bed and hugged the nearest pillow.

"Well, my Yeosang senses were tingling and they told me that my bestie is sad. So, Sanie and I brought you some chicken and beer! Also, Yunho said that we can use his netflix account and binge-watch some K-Drama." Wooyoung said as he brought three containers of chicken and 6 cans of beer. 

"Youngie...","Don't look at me like that! I know that me moving out gave you so much burden. This ain't even half of the payment for what I did." Wooyoung said while ruffling Yeosang's hair.

"And we know that you are struggling to find a job but, that's also the reason why we're here!" San exclaimed as he smiled at Yeosang widely. They each grabbed a piece and drank from their canned beers. Yeosang tilted his head confused while munching on his chicken.

"What do you mean?" Yeosang asked and the couple looked at each other smiling like idiots. 'What are these idiots up to?' Yeosang thought and their smiles scared him a little.

"We found you a job!" The couple exclaimed and hugged Yeosang (More like squished themselves in the one-seater sofa.)

"What? What do you mean you found me a job?" Yeosang asked while wiping his oily lips and sipped from his drink. 

"Yesterday while me and Woo were in a date, you remember my cousin? The CEO one?"

"I think so?"

"Anyway, he is in need of a bodyguard! And he needs one immediately."

"San, of all the things he is searching for, he searches for a bodyguard? And for what?"

"He received a death threat last month and some of it are slowly happening but luckily, Jongho is one strong man. But, my uncle, his dad, insisted that he needs someone to protect him! And you are the first person to come in my mind!"

"Oh Sanie, thank you for thinking of me but, I don't want to die yet! How can I protect him? I'm not that strong!"

"Don't joke around like that! You once threw me to the ground because I broke your drone! You also broke thay faucet back in high school while using it!"

"Don't forget that time when someone bullied Sanie, you broke that jerk's bones and dislocated his joints and put it back to where it was!"

"I ain't forgetting that Sangie. Woo complained back pain for 3 straight weeks. And we were almost bankrupt paying for that jerk's hospital bills."

"That was just adrenaline rush!"

"Na-uh! You are uncredibly strong Yeo! And plus, you are a black-belter in Taekwondo! You can kick ass! And you told us that men in your family are incredibly strong! Your dad once broke a brick using his pinky finger!"

"Okay, okay! Lemme think about it." Yeosang said and continued eating. He actually had no choice but he wants to save his pride. 'That's the only thing I have for now.'

"Okay. If you ever make up your mind, here is my cousin's business card. Just call the number and you will be directed to his secretary for an interview. And I'll send you the details on what to bring and what to wear." San said and patted Yeosang's head. Yeosang took the card from San and kept it in his wallet.

"For now, LET'S GET DRUNK!"


	2. Dad

2

Yeosang woke up with him being squished by his bestfriends. They stayed up all night watching some drama and drinking. Probably not the best idea but, he was sure he didn't regret what happened. 

"Yeoooooo~" San whined as he hugged the boy tightly that he was sure he might break some bones in his hips. He felt Wooyoung move and he was yet again hugged tightly by his two bear-like friends. 

"Ouch! Let go of me! You hold me too tight!" Yeosang whined and pushed the two boys out of his small bed. Loud protests and whines were the only thing he heard from his friends. 'Why are they such cuddlers?!'

"That hurt! Ow! I can't feel my back." Wooyoung cried on the floor while supporting himself to stand up. Yeosang stuck his tongue out and went out of bed to wash up.

Yeosang fiddled with the business card in his hands. He was debating on whether he should call the number. His friends were long gone as it's their 15th month anniversary. He ruffled his hair again because of frustration. After deciding on calling the number, his phone rang.

"Hello, son?"

"Dad? Hey. How are you guys?"

"Yeosang... we were thrown out of our house. We can't pay anymore. But, don't worry! Your mom doesn't know about this yet. I'm currently staying in the hospital where mom is. It's easier to look after your mom."

"Oh, dad. I'm so sorry. I haven't found a job yet. But, I promise! I promise you that when I have my paycheck, we can pay for the house bills, hospital bills and please Dad, live with me okay?"

"Son, I'm so sorry too. I'm sorry because I can't take care of our family. I should be the one working, not you."

"Dad, it's my turn to work now. I'm forever indebted to you and Mom. The least I can do is to workhard and give back everything to you and Mom."

"I know I don't say this often but I'm very proud of you. And I love you so much, Son."

Yeosang's tears rolled down his cheeks. His father is not affectionate and rarely speaks what is in his mind but when he does, you will surely remember it. His dad is his hero. He couldn't ask for more. 

"I-I love you too, Dad. Take care of mom for me. I will make you proud." 

The third ring sounded in Yeosang's ear and he couldn't be more nervous. 'This person sure is busy. It's my third time calling.' 

"This is Choi Conglomerates and Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Uhm, Hello. I'm Kang Yeosang and I sent an email requesting for an interview. It's for the position of being a Bodyguard."

"Oh, yes. Yes. Good morning, Mr. Kang. To answer your email personally, you are allowed to come to the company from 8 am unti 10 am only because that's the only free time our CEO is available. Will that be okay to you, Sir?"

"Yes. Yes, that's perfect. Thank you. Are there any requirements that I should bring?"

"I'll send the details thru email, Sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Sure, Sir. We look forward in meeting you anytime."

"Thank you again."

Yeosang bumped his fist in the air after the phone call. 'Wow. Never knew I could be so professional. Yes, make way for the Kang Yeosang, you peasants.' Yeosang smiled and patted himself on the shoulder. 

His day couldn't get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the almost late update. i wish i could finish per chapter per day ksbdhsbshs i also apologize for the grammatical errors. 🥺 leave a comment 🧡🧡


	3. Tiger

3

This day was the worst for Yeosang. His alarm didn't sound on time resulting on him waking a few minutes before 8 am. He took a bath quickly and wore his corporate attire but then he forgot his requirements once he was out of his apartment which resulted for him to go back and gather his things, triple checking if he forgot anything and brisk-walked to the bus station. But to his dismay, it has been 45 minutes, not one bus came. He decided to take a taxi which took about 10 minutes until he got one. 

At last, he arrived at the company building. The ride took about half an hour. He came in at exactly 9:45 am, and he ran to the elevator dorectly to the penthouse office where the CEO's office is. But yet again, his day couldn't get any worse. As he was about to close the elevator doors, there was a guy, (a hot guy if he may add) who was about to run inside the elevator to take the ride too but Yeosang, didn't had the time to be considerste so he pushed the close button a few times and due to his unlucky day, the guy still came in. Yeosang regretted what he did after putting himself on an awkward and shameful situation.

"Excuse me? What the heck is your problem? I clearly said, 'Wait.' earlier." The hot guy in the black suit that fitted his body well. 'This guy got guns.' Yeosang was too distracted from looking at the guy's arms until he saw the man waved his hand in front of Yeosang.

"I-I'm sorry! You were being too slow! I am late for my interview!" Yeosang clapped back to the guy and all he got was an eyebrow raise. Did Yeosang find that hot? Definitely. 'KANG YEOSANG, THIS AIN'T THE TIME TO DROOL ON HOT GUYS!'

"What position are you applying for?" The guy asked as they both went outside on the same floor. People started to bow to hottie and he waved his hand in return while fixing his tie.

"Uhm, why do you need to know? Are you the secretary?" Yeosang asked dumbly as hottie only smirked and scratched his eyebrow a little. 'Hot, hot, hot. Everything about him is hot, oh my gosh.'

"If I were you, I would tame that pretty little mouth of yours. You shouldn't speak like that. Especially to your soon-to-be employer." Hottie answered and Yeosang's eyes widened. 'OH MY GOD. WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY TODAY?!'

"Oh my goodness. I'm so so sorry, Sir. I'm so sorry. I'm not normally like this, I just had a bad start of my da—"

"No need to apologize. Please follow me to my office." Yeosang followed the man together with the person he assumed to be his secretary. They went in to a wide office that oversees the entire cityscape. Yeosang was in awe. He never thought that he will get to enter a place like this. But he wished he could under different circumstances.

"I'm Choi Jongho. The CEO of Choi Conglomerates and Enterprises. So, tell me. What position are you applying for?"

"Uhm, my friend, your cousin Choi San recommended me this job. He told me that you need uh, a bodyguard?" He saw the man roll his eyes and straightened the crease in between his eyebrows.

"San hyung? Is he your friend?" Mr. Choi said and Yeosang could only nod as he is still at a loss for words. (And surely, not because of the place.)

"Uhm, yeah." 

"Hold on for a moment." He raised his fingers at Yeosang and grabbed his phone.

"Uhm, Sir?" He raised his hand at Yeosang signalling for him to wait.

"San hyung?" Mr. Choi said and put the phone into speaker. 

"Oh, Jongho-yah! It's been a long time! How is my favourite cousin?"

"I'm doing good but, that's not what I called you for."

"Oh, okay. Tell hyung what's wrong."

"Were you the one to recommend... what's your name again?" Jongho said and looked at Yeosang. 

"I'm Kang Yeosang, Sir."

"Yeah, him. Were you the one to recommend him?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah. I'm the one who recommended Yeosangie. He really needs a job right now, Jjongie."

"I need someone to protect me. Why would you give me that wimpy kid?"

"Excuse you, Mr. Choi. I may look malnourished but I know how to protect someone." Yeosang scoffed and crossed his arms while looking at the man before him. 'He might be a hottie but his character ain't that good.'

"Oh really? With what? Your dry humor?" Jongho said unamused. He smirked and looked at Yeosang with a challenging stare. 

"You'll see." Yeosang said and they heard the final beep of Jongho's phone. Jongho stood up and leaned closer to Yeosang, the table being the only thing that separates them. 

"Show me what you got, tiger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE OMG alsoooo short notice but i edited the first chapter and changed the plot a bit. hint: i made this au bc i was inspired by this drama which was mentioned on the first chapter. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST AU SO PLS BEAR WITH ME HSHSHSHSE also im babie so please no bad comments :(( if u don't like the flow or plot, don't read this. and most importantly, STAN ATEEZ!


End file.
